Good
by Lil DragonLex
Summary: What if Botan made advances towards Hiei? How would he react?


What if Botan was the one who made advances to Hiei? How would he react?  
Warning - OOC, slight AU

**Good**

"All I'm saying is that it wouldn't be a bad idea to have a bachelor party. If I'm going to be tied down for the rest of my life to one woman, then I want to have some fun before I do," Yusuke said.

"Well fine! You can have you're party," Keiko said angrily. "But if you're going to have a bachelor party, then I'm having a bachelorette party of my own."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Keiko and Yusuke glared at each other.

"So, who remembers what they're fighting about?" Botan asked.

"Originally, it was about how many people will be attending the reception," Kurama said. "Then how many people will be present at the actual wedding, then the practice run for the wedding, and then the bachelor party."

"And they're still going at it."

"All those arguments in under five minutes. If they're like this now, one week before their wedding, image how they'll be like once their married," Kuwabara joined in. The three of them pictured Keiko and Yusuke going at each other's throats for years. Goodbye peaceful life.

"Maybe they're just nerves, you know?" Botan piped up. "They're going to get married in a week, and yelling at each other is just something to help calm them down."

"Hmm. That could be it," Kurama said. "What do you think Hiei?" He turned to face the demon leaning against the wall, eyes closed.

"Hn."

As usual, they were all at Genkai's house, just to be there. Keiko, Botan, Shizuru, Yukina, and Genkai were going over some plans for Yusuke and Keiko's wedding. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama accompanied the girls and played games. Hiei just wanted to visit his sister.

"When you do have your bachelor party, don't do anything stupid," Keiko warned. "I refused to get a phone call in the middle of the night before my wedding to find out that my fiancé is in jail!"

"Relax Keiko. I won't do anything stupid. Besides, if I do, Kurama will be there to get me out of trouble," Yusuke laughed.

Kurama sighed. "I'll be going now. Thank you for dinner Yukina."

"You're welcome Kurama," Yukina said.

"I'm going to go too," Shizuru said.

Soon, everyone said the same thing, expect for Hiei and Botan because they were going to stay at the house for the night. Genkai had already retired earlier. Yukina walked the leaving group as far as the door. The last thing that Botan heard from them was Keiko saying to Yusuke, "And I better not catch you sleeping next to some woman naked!"

Botan chuckled. "Those two make a cute couple."

Yukina smiled. "I can't wait for the wedding day to come. What about you onii-chan?"

"I don't really care," he said. "I'm going to sleep now."

As he headed for the door to find a suitable tree, Yukina called after him. "Are you sure. I could prepare a room for you instead."

Hiei paused at the door. "I'm sure. You should get some sleep." And he went out the door.

"That guy. He's really a softy underneath," Botan said.

"Hai. I worry about him. I'm not sure if it's going to get cold tonight. But I'm sure that he could handle it if it does." Yukina still looked uncertain even as she said this.

"I'm sure that he can," Botan wrapped an arm around the smaller demon. "Now, do as he said and get some sleep. It's late."

Yukina nodded at her and then they both said their good nights and went to their rooms. Once Botan got to her room, she started thinking about what Yukina said. What if did get cold at night? Would Hiei get cold? Would he freeze? Botan started to panic, thinking that something would happen to Hiei at night. With that in mind, Botan grabbed a spare blanket, summoned her oar, hopped on it, and flew out the window to find Hiei.

She just got out the window and flew high in the air to search the trees' top when she found him. Almost right in front her room. She flew to where he was sleeping, with the blanket in her arms, and watched him. He was lying with his back to the truck with his arms behind his head, used as a pillow.

"What do you want?"

Botan let out a startled yelp. "Hiei, I thought that you were asleep."

"I was," Hiei opened his eyes to look at her. Botan became lost in his blood red eyes. "Until you came. Now, what do you want?"

"Huh?" she looked confused, momentarily forgetting why she had gone there in the first place. Then she looked down to her arms and saw the blanket. "I wanted to give you this," she showed him the blanket. "I was- I mean, Yukina and I were worried that you might get could out here. We weren't sure if it was going to get cold out tonight."

Hiei looked at the woman that he secretly loved to the blanket. His eyes soften just a bit. The barest of hints that Botan missed.

"I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Botan asked concerned.

"It won't get cold. It's still warm," he said without emotion.

Botan fidget on her oar because of his stoicism. Not knowing what to say next, she thought back to the conversation between Keiko and Yusuke before they left. "Hiei, are you going to go to Yusuke's bachelor party if he has one?"

Hiei crooked his head to her side to face her a little. "What's a bachelor party?"

Botan's eyes widen. "You don't know what a bachelor party is?" She took his silence as a no. "Well, a bachelor party is a party throw to the ningen male that is going to get married. Usually before the wedding day. It's a celebration for their last day as a single man. There they drink a lot of alcohol with other male friends and sometimes they have strippers there."

"Ningen men who are about to be mated sleep with whores before their wedding day?" Hiei looked disapprovingly. "Ningens are even more fucked up then I thought."

"Not all ningen men are like that," Botan defended.

"But you admit that there are ningen men who have sex with whores before they mate their chosen female," Hiei raised one of his eye brow.

"That may be true, but only the jerks!" Then a thought occurred to her. "Hiei, have you ever slept with someone before?"

The question caught Hiei off guard. "That's none of your business."

"Have you?" Botan pressed on.

"I said that it's none of your business," Hiei growled. He moved towards her a little to look imposing.

Instead of looking frighten like she usually did, Botan looked surprised. Then the look changed. She gave him a smile that wasn't her usual cheerful or innocent one. It was far from innocent. She became daring and slide from her oar to his lap.

"Are you telling me that the great Hiei Jaganshi is still a virgin?" she said in a teasing voice. Hiei blinked. This was not the baka onna that he knew. She became even more daring and bended towards his ear to whisper, "Are you telling me that the prideful Hiei has never lain with a woman before?"

"Baka onna, get off me," Hiei forced out gruffly. But inwardly, he loved having her on his lap.

"Make me," she purred and place a hand on his upper thigh. Hiei's body stiffened. Botan's hand slowly made circles on his thigh all the while moving upwards. He grabbed her wrist, but couldn't force her hand away. This was definitely not the baka onna that he knew and loved. This was someone else. Someone different. But that didn't mean that he didn't like this one as well. It was just too shocking to have someone as sweet and innocent as Botan to do something like this.

Botan ran her tongue on his ear, earning her a shudder from him. "You really should try it Hiei."

Hiei leaned away from her when he felt her hand dangerously close to his manhood. His head hit the trunk of the tree with a soft _thump_. "What the hell do you think that you are doing baka onna?" he growled.

Botan blinked. Her hand stopped moving and her face flushed. Now this was the Botan he knew when faced with confrontation. Now he had the upper hand.

"I love you."

Okay, maybe not.

"N-Nani?" Hiei stuttered out shocked.

"I love you." Botan inclined her head towards him with an impish smile. "Do you love me?"

"Hn."

Botan's hand played seductively close to him. A mere centimeter away. "That's not an answer Hiei-kun."

He held on to her wrist tighter, but it didn't stop her madding seductive movements. He knew that she did this purposely just so she could hear his secret. But did she really love him? He looked deep into her eyes, masking what he was feeling as hard as he could. Her hand was playing on him and her scent filled his nose. He could smell nothing but her. His breathing became slightly irregular.

Botan half smirk, as if knowing what was tormenting the demon she was sitting on. "Hiei-kun, you should know me better than that. I would never do this to someone that I do not love. Do you love me?"

She stopped her playful manner with her hands and pointed a finger on his manhood. Hiei hissed. He could feel her finger even through his pants. He suddenly wished that he hadn't taken off his cloak. Her finger lightly went down his shaft. Hiei shivered in pleasure unwillingly. He hated losing.

"I love you," he forced out through clutched teeth.

Botan smiled. "Good." She grasped his crotch. Hiei gasped at the unexpected act and tensed. He found himself responding to her hand. Botan brought one her leg to the side so that she was straddling him. She brought her lips to his and whispered, "Feels good?"

Hiei grunted. Botan giggled and then kissed him. Her lips were soft and sweet. Even better than his imagination. He opened his mouth slightly to trace the outline of her lips. She opened her mouth, giving him entrance. His tongue roamed around in her mouth, exploring in her moist caverns, and played with hers. He pulled her head closer to his to deepen the kiss, running his fingers through her long blue hair and pulling out the band that held it together. She tasted better than he thought. Botan let go of his crotch and slid her hand inside of his pants to stroke his groin where there were no barriers. Hiei groaned in her mouth. She broke the kiss to breath.

Botan made a trail of kiss down to his neck. At the base of his neck, she stopped and nipped there, making a little dent. Hiei buried his face at her neck to stifle a moaned. Her hand continued to administer its strokes, almost in a painful yet playful manner. His hands firmly grabbed her hips and moved her closer to him. Botan brought her lips back to his. They kissed each other roughly. Botan's stroking increased. Hiei took his lips away from hers and latched them to her smooth neck. He was almost there. He pushed himself closer to her. Then he licked her neck and then kissed it. One hand went to tangle itself in her hair and the other went to wonder beneath her shirt. Just as he was about to release, Botan's hand stopped.

Hiei bit his lip to keep himself from whimpering. Botan smiled. "Don't worry. I'll give you you're release." She kissed him deeply.

He pulled his head away from hers. "Onna," he snarled.

Botan smiled at him again and then grasped him firmly. Hiei moaned loudly. He wrapped his arms around her. His eyes rolled back with pleasure. When Botan took her hand away, they kissed, their tongues battling for dominance. Botan felt his groin harden underneath her. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he held on to her tighter. They broke off to breath. Both of them were panting.

Hiei went to her neck once again and bit down on her creamy skin, drawing blood. Botan screamed as he sucked greedily on her blood. Pain flooded her when he bite her, but subsided after a while. Even her blood tasted good to him. When he was done, he licked the place where his fangs pierced her skin. Then he titled his hand to the side so that she could do the same. Still a little woozy after being bitten, Botan kissed the base of his neck before biting down with all her might. When she drew blood, she sucked on it just like Hiei had done earlier. It didn't taste as good to her as hers did to Hiei, but she kept sucking until the blood stopped coming.

They kissed and Hiei started tugging at her shirt. "No," she said pulling his hands away from her shirt. "No. Stop."

He stopped kissing her. "Why?" he demanded. She was the one who told him to try sex, and now that he was going to fuck her, she was telling him to stop!

She kissed his nose. "Just not here. Let's go to my room. It'll be much more comfortable there."

Nodding at her reasoning, he gathered her into his arms and leapt from the top of the tree into her room. There was an odd feeling when he moved. His body wanted her, now. Once inside the room, Hiei dropped Botan on the bed as quickly gently as he could and then lied on top of her all the while claiming her lips. He moved to straddle her, but Botan would have none of it. She rolled him to the side so that she could lie on top of him. Hiei growled at having to submit to her and not the other way around. Her hands automatically went under his shirt, caressing his well built chest. Moans were heard as they both took off and tore away the cloths holding them back from having full access to each other.

Before they knew it, all their clothes were gone, leaving two naked beings on the bed. And Hiei was_ still_ on the bottom. He growled low in throat to show his irritation at their position. Botan could only giggle at him and wink. She kissed his chin, nose, forehead where the Jagan was embedded and then his mouth. Her hair tinkling his skin. Botan brought his hands to her hips so that he could help bring her down on him.

"Botan!" Hiei cried as she pushed down on him and then went back up. A wave of pleasure washed over him. She did it again a couple more times, each time she did, more pleasure came, each one stronger than the last. Throughout all this, a vague thought seeped into his mind and soured the ecstasy that he felt. He grabbed her waist to stop her from continuing her administrations. His body cried out in protest, but he ignored it. There was a more pressing problem that his mind would not let go of.

"I am not your first," he hissed at her.

She blinked at him confused. A ray of understanding dawned to her as she looked at his glaring face. She wanted to go back to what she was doing, but she would answer any question that her koi had to make him happy.

"No, you're not."

"Who was?" Hiei growled.

"Someone you don't know," she answered. When he didn't look happy at her response she added, "Someone I knew long before I met you."

"Did you love him?"

"I did once," Botan buried her hands into his hair and comb her way through them. "But I didn't love him the way I love you. When I loved him, I knew that I wouldn't love him forever. With you, I know that I will."

He seemed satisfied with her answer and so allowed her carry on with what she was doing before. Hiei moaned as she went down. Botan went slowly at first, and then went faster until she found her pace.

"Botan!" Hiei couldn't help but cry out as she went up and down up, and up and down up, and up and down up, and up and down up, in an agonizingly erotic rhythm. He grabbed her to not let lose what felt like his sanity. He couldn't hold on. Botan went faster. Waves upon waves of ecstasy and rapture hit down upon him.

"Hiei!" Botan screamed. Her voice echoed throughout his whole body and mind, like a song being sung just for him. He knew that she was almost there as he was. A few more thrust and they released together. Botan collapsed on top of him. Both of them were panting hard. She moved to rest her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her securely, to keep her there forever.

As if reading his mind, Botan said, "Like I would ever leave you."

Hiei faintly smiled as sleep overtook him. "Good."


End file.
